winxfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Mambochiwambo
Mambochiwambo is een liedje van Winx Club in Concert. Liedtekst |-|Engels= You and me, the tropical breeze A drink under a palm tree Let's forget about the rest Today I'm having fun with my friends Let's dive into the ocean So good to float and watch the sky Now I can feel no gravity It really feels like flying When joy is all around What more can you ask for? Paradise is nothing but a smile I see it in your eyes Some people search the whole world for a place like this to me it's not that far The music plays in the jungle Haloe echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free When you are sad and lonely Don't cry, just send an S.O.S. I'll come and take you far away On my flying carpet Full speed above the ocean Now jump! A splash into the sky We'll catch a beam of light and then We'll surf over the rainbow All of a sudden I wake up and realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise I don't need anything at all but my best friends toningt we're going to a party The music plays in the jungle Haloe echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free! (Mambochiwambo) All of a sudden I wake up and realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise I don't need anything at all but my best friends toningt we're going to a party The music plays in the jungle Haloe echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free! (Mambochiwambo) And if you like to be happy SIng it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free! |-|Italiaans= Io e te distesi al sole La brezza sfiora il mare Ma fa un caldo tropicale Dai, andiamoci a tuffare E'bello galleggiare Guardare il mondo a testa in giù Mi perdo dentro il cielo blu Mi sembra di volare Un altro posto come questo no non c'è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E' un'isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità May day allarme rosso May day se la malinconia Ti prende tu soffiala via Basterà una canzone Se vuoi saltiamo insieme Sul mio raggio di sole E poi facciamo il surf nel cielo blu Il resto può aspettare Un altro posto come questo no non c'è Il Paradiso è il tuo sorriso e quella gioia dentro te E dopo un acquazzone oltre le nuvole C'è sempre un acrobaleno Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Un alto posto questo no non c'è Il Paradiso è il tuo sorriso e quella gioia dentro te E dopo un acquazonne oltre le nuvole C'è sempre un arcobaleno Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo) E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità (Mambochiwambo) E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Video 'Engels' thumb|left|335 px 'Italiaans' thumb|left|335 px Categorie:Winx Club in Concert Categorie:Liedjes Categorie:Winx Club liedjes